What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Adventures of Hijitus
The Adventures of Hijitus is an American-Argentine animated series created in 1967 by Spanish cartoonist Manuel García Ferré, produced by DreamWorks Cartoon Studio and distributed by DreamWorks Television. It was the first animated series in Latin America intended for television market, and has been considered the most successful series in the history of Latin American cartoons. Plot Hijitus is a street kid who lives inside a giant pipe in the outskirts of the town of Trulala. His friends are Pichichus (his dog), Larguirucho (a clumsy yet friendly tall mouse who gets messed in several situations) and Oaky (spoiled son of the richest and most powerful man in town, Gold Silver). While he and his friends live various misadventures around Trulala, Hijitus also fights against the evil Professor Neurus, a mad scientist who wants to take over the world. To fight Neurus and other villains, and especially to protect his friends, Hijitus becomes Super Hijitus, an indestructible superhero with incredible abilities, thanks to the power granted by a magic hat. Characters * Hijitus / Super Hijitus: Hijitus is a poor boy who lives on the street, within a giant pipe, with his pet dog Pichichus. He has a gang of friends, composed by Oaky, Pichichus and Larguirucho. He is characterized by a sense of friendship, justice and solidarity, and always wears a blue bottomless hat. Hijitus can become "Super Hijitus" by passing through the hat and saying "Hat, hatitus, make me a Super Hijitus!". As Super Hijitus, he is indestructible and can fly, abilities he uses to face Neurus. He usually ends most episodes by saying "Ojalita, ojalata, chuculita, chuculata, fufu... and choo, choo, choo, choo". Voiced by TBD. * Pichichus: Hijitus' pet dog. Hijitus has adopted him in the episode "An Flying Saucer in Trulalá", where Hijitus saves him from stray dogs, becoming Hijitus' pet and faithful sidekick. He doesn't talk, his dialogues consist of barking. Voiced by Mel Blanc. * Oaky: the son of the richest man in Trulalá, Gold Silver. He is a baby, and is Hijitus' main friend after Larguirucho. He wears diapers and two pistols. His chasephase is "shoot, mess and cosha golda". He is a very spoiled and pampered child, which had led him to ally with Neurus' henchcats Patty and Bobo on various episodes. Despite this antagonistic role, Oaky is a good-hearted boy, and very brave for his age. Voiced by TBD. * Larguirucho: a tall, ungainly and stupid mouse who is friends with Hijitus. He meet Hijitus for the first time in the episode "Witch Cachavacha's Haunted Castle" and appears in every episode since then. Larguirucho is known for being a good friend with good feelings, but little intelligence to distinguish right from wrong, which he is sometimes tricked by Pucho, Patty and Bobo into helping them in their solo schemes. A recurring gag is him saying "'peak mo' loudly, I can't 'ear you" when somebody says his name. He is considered to be the show's breakout character, being also known for his appearances in several DreamWorks animated films. Voiced by Pelusa Suelo in Spanish and by Mel Blanc in English * Professor Neurus: the main antagonist of the series. He is an evil scientist who tries to take over the world with the help of his inventions. He is aided by his henchmen Pucho, Patty and Bobo. His main chasephrase is "Shut up, you dumber!", which he says when he feels annoyed by something said by one of his henchmen (usually Pucho). Professor Neurus is also memorable for his way of distributing the spoils after a criminal act: "One for you, two for me, one for you, ten for me, another for you, everything for me." Voiced by TBD. * Pucho: a mouse henchman under the orders of Professor Neurus. He is a typical "crook" of Buenos Aires' slums, talking in slang and constantly having a cigarette in the mouth, which can transform into any object. Pucho is a tango lover and permanently uses the words "Este que..." to start a sentence. Voiced by TBD. * Patty and Bobo: a duo of cats who work under the orders of Professor Neurus, although they sometimes act alone in several episodes. Patty is a female cat who is the smart one of the duo, being more competent and less greedy that Neurus, while Bobo is dimwitted and clumsy. Voiced by TBD and TBD. * Witch Cachavacha: a witch who usually casts spells to cause havoc in everywhere. She acts alone, with the help of her faithful owl Pajarraco. She lives in the countryside, in a house she calls "hovel". She seeks permanently to cause havoc around Trulalá and flies in broomstick, but her plans are always foiled by Hijitus. She also seems to have a bitter rivalty with Neurus, alhough they sometimes team up in some episodes. Voiced by Néstor D'Alessandro in Spanish and June Foray in English. * Pajarraco: Cachavacha pet owl, he can speak and is frequently beaten by the witch. Voiced by Pelusa Suelo in Spanish and Don Messick in English. * The Commissioner of Trulalá: the police chief of Trulalá, portrayed like a man of the Argentine coast, with typical correntino accent. Voiced by TBD. * Gold Silver: the father of Oaky. Millionaire of English or American origin, he is the richest man in Trulalá, good-natured though naive. His favorite phrase is "Oaky, my son". Voiced by TBD. * Serrucho: one of Professor Neurus' henchmen. He is a mouse with a similar aspect to Largirucho and Pucho, but being much shorter in height, with a hat that entirely covers his eyes, and also sporting enormous front teeth. He doesn't talk; instead, he vigorously grinds his teeth with a hand as if it was a serrucho ("saw"), hence his name. Unlike Pucho, Patty and Bobo, he only appeared in several of the early episodes and stopped appearing after the first season. Episodes Release Syndicated airings Home video releases Trivia *TBD *TBD Category:Alternate Reality Category:Theories Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:Manuel García Ferré